Raining Teardrops
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Deaths and accidents happen, but the past is unchangable. Things are regretted. Things are avenged. But the past will never change. That's the key to acceptance. *a collection of drabbles* Current Cat: Crookedstar
1. Brightheart

I was once Lostface.

My name tells you everything you need to know. I was once beautiful, having two sharp eyes. But I was also once an ignorant apprentice.

Bluestar told us not to attack the dogs, but I was going to defeat them. Both Swiftpaw and I were.

I was once Lostface.

My name was changed for a reason. I am marred by scar. It deprives me of the effect I want to have on cats, when they hear my name. I was unwanted, abandoned, and alone.

Cloudtail saved me. He took my heart.

But I was once Lostface.


	2. Tigerstar

I was once loved.

My name is forever known; a curse on one's lips. I am the tale queens whisper to their kits so they obey. I am the tale elders pass on. I am the tale medicine cats know to watch for.

Forever, my crimes are remembered. One death counts as one loved one lost. But the unloved wish to be loved.

I was once loved.

Love once touched my cold heart. She didn't know of my crimes or the victims my claws harmed. She didn't know the ambition I felt.

Goldenflower didn't know.

And I was once loved.


	3. Honeyfern

I once had a life.

I was loved and adored in that life. But all of that was before the snake struck. Fangs sunk into my neck. I was a goner.

The pain was like a lightning bolt's flash. One second I was sunning myself—the next becoming StarClan. It happened quickly.

I once had a life.

Poppyfrost is living for me. She does everything.

Life—is nothing more than a memory, the remembrance of breathing and a beating heart.

I once had a life too.


	4. Yellowfang

I have been betrayed.

You don't know what you can lose until it's gone. And betrayed by that one—the one you thought you could trust most.

As I found I was wrong.

I have been betrayed.

Betrayal hurts worst, let me say. I've been betrayed by someone I love. Now let's make that _loved. _

I betrayed him too. Raggedstar and ShadowClan's deaths have been avenged.

He is killed. But it's not myself who is the murderer.

Yet I have been betrayed.


	5. Leafpool

I've suffered everything.

All my life, there's always something to suffer. Even now—I see that the pain has spread. I hate myself for it.

When Squirrelflight—Squirrelpaw at the time—left to go with Brambleclaw, I was heartbroken. I'd lost a part of me.

I've suffered everything.

From being taken by Twolegs—from meeting with Crowfeather and bearing his kits I suffered.

I'll never regret anything. There is nothing that can be changed—other than the future. I do not regret.

And I've suffered everything.


	6. Fallen Leaves

I'll always know the way.

Darkness lights my path, but coldness touches me not. I live alone. No one understands me or knows of my existence. I'm just a lost soul.

My hopes were shattered; my dreams don't matter. I live in darkness. There are no visitors in these dark, gloomy tunnels.

I'll always know the way.

There's an escape, but I failed the assessment. My family left. There's no life left for me: just endless darkness.

Things get complicated. I'm here to forevermore stay. Put your trust in me when you get lost:

because I'll always know the way.


	7. Bluestar

Only water can destroy me.

I was hardly an apprentice when Goosefeather told me such. I thought he was crazy. But I know better now. _You will blaze through the forest_. I was a strong leader.

My Clan didn't know my once long-ago weakness. They didn't know . . .

Only water can destroy me.

Water destroyed me once, twice: first with that meeting with Oakheart; another when I was drowned.

I was always afraid, looking out for streams when really: I should've been looking out for RiverClan. And Tigerclaw.

I have blazed once.

So only water can destroy me.


	8. Ashfur

I know every emotion.

No one has ever felt as I have. No one's felt loved and rejected at once. No one's felt sadness and the impossible happiness at once. No one has.

So I'm the first to have felt ambition and shame.

I know every emotion.

Both good and bad I've done at once. I'm not evil, but I'm not perfect either.

I attempted to sacrifice Firestar. I attempted to love Squirrelflight. I attempted to avenge her rejection. I attempted to reveal the _real _truth.

I am both a failure and an honest one.

Now I know every emotion.


	9. Snowkit

I am silent as snow.

You don't remember me, I know. I'm just the insignificant kit who was stolen. Not stolen by just anyone, but by a hawk.

My ears are white, as is my pelt. I can't hear you, remember? Oh, right. You forgot, didn't you? I know.

I am silent as snow.

Like the snow I was named after, you hardly notice me. I'm just there. I fell silently, not quite understanding the large world I live it.

StarClan took me; they saved me. I was never meant to be a survivor.

And I am silent as snow.


	10. Ivypool

I live the same nightmare each night.

My heart has subsided, my emotions are pushed away. I fear nothing. When I close my eyes, I train, I fight, and I _thrive_.

Jealous is what I'm not. I'm fierce, brave, and the noble warrior my sister will never be.

The blood in my veins flows with contentedness. Yet I have seen the light.

I live the same nightmare each night.

A spy is what they tell me to be. So spying is what I do.

But sometimes it isn't enough to bring justice.

Forever, I live the same nightmare each night.


	11. Crookedstar

My jaw isn't what ruined me.

At first I thought it was the death of my looks, my reputation. Rainflower wouldn't even look at me anymore! She cooed and mothered Oakkit while I was left with the strange name: _Crookedkit_.

My jaw isn't what ruined me.

What a seemingly harmless promise I made. Oh, how dearly I wish Mapleshade would painfully pay. Taking away my family is first-class revenge.

When I look at myself now, I see how much I've changed. The noble leader I am now, no thanks to anyone but myself.

But my jaw isn't what ruined me.


End file.
